


Any Other Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader is nervous about coming out the closet. How will the people he's worked with for the past five years react?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Coming out wasn’t as easy as some people made it out to be. 

Especially when your extremely-conservative parents didn’t even know,

...and you worked for the federal government.

You wanted to come out; you were ready. At least when it came to your friends and co-workers. Your parents would have to wait until another time...possibly when you were on your death bed - and maybe not even then.

As you got up that morning, having made the decision to work it into a conversation somehow, you found yourself sweating uncontrollably. Why were you so nervous? Granted, the members of your team were all straight, as far as you knew, but you had worked on cases involving LGBT individuals on numerous occasions over the past five years and your friends were all understanding and loving - it didn’t matter who the victim was, everyone deserved your help.

So why were you standing in the middle of your room sweating your balls off? Because these would be the first people to ever know the whole you - the true you.

“Please let me get this out smoothly and quickly,” you said to no one in particular, walking over to your closet to figure out what to wear for the day. Blankly, you stood there, just staring, wondering what the fuck you were going to wear. Why did you care? You never really cared what you wore. Just threw something on and went to work. This was seriously messing with your head.

Normally, you would’ve gone with a pair of dark wash jeans and a clean, plain t-shirt, wanting to dress it down; you wanted to be comfortable while you were kicking down doors, but on special occasions you’d pull out a pair of suit pants, a work shirt and possibly a tie and blazer. Apparently, that’s what you were gravitating toward today. Was it a special day? You had high hopes. 

In your ideal world, today would be the day. You’d say it casually in conversation. No one would make a big deal out of it and everything would continue on that way it had been for the past five years.

After putting on a pair of gray suit pants, dark green shirt and matching gray blazer, you grabbed your go-bag, which you’d repacked recently, and walked toward your apartment door. Taking a deep breath, you started down the stairs, forcing yourself to act as if it was any other day.

\-------------------

You’d barely had time to think about anything the entire day. As you walked into the BAU, you were immediately accosted by Garcia, who turned you right around to head to the plane. You had a case and were urgently needed in Devils Lake, North Dakota. Two girls had gone missing and been mutilated within two days and the local police department was working totally out of their league. Things like this didn’t happen in Devils Lake, despite its name. 

With coffees in hand, you all made your way onto the jet, discussed victimology and once there, went straight to police station. It was only at 11 PM, when you’d had no more leads and desperately needed sleep that everyone piled into an SUV and made haste for the hotel, determined to get some sleep before all hell undoubtedly broke loose the next day.

Everyone was half asleep, but the case was a brutal one, so you all attempted to talk about something that wasn’t related to work. Now was probably your chance. Everyone was nearly asleep. Maybe they wouldn’t even notice.

“I miss my boys,” JJ said, head lolling to the side and hitting the car window. “I haven’t had enough time to spend with them lately.”

You hadn’t had someone to go home to in quite some time. Your last relationship did not end well. “Will, Henry and Michael know you love them JJ. You’re their hero.”

“I know,” she said, a small smile masking her tired features, “but I still feel guilty.”

You understood - you really did. “I get it. But Will is amazingly understanding. You’re so lucky to have someone to go home to that understands the stresses of the job.”

“You don’t?” Spencer asked, having nearly fallen asleep on your shoulder. This was your chance.

God, he was cute when he was sleeping. You didn’t want to admit that you’d been crushing on the resident genius since you started.

“No, I haven’t had anyone to go home to since my last relationship ended before I started working here.” At the end of the sentence, his voice started to shake, but he steadied himself. “Dillon and I ended on bad terms and I haven’t had a relationship since. A date or two here of there, but nothing serious.”

“I didn’t know you were gay,” you heard Derek say from the back seat.

Just play it off. It’s really nothing. “Just never really thought to bring it up since I haven’t had a relationship in so long.”

“Well,” Kate muttered, practically comatose in the front seat, “The next guy you date will have to pass the BAU test. He’ll treat you right or I’ll use one of my three guns on him.”

“Seconded,” Hotch said.

“You have three guns on you?” you asked incredulously, glad that it was out in the open and no one seemed to give a shit. Everyone was still sleeping and talking and if you didn’t know better, you’d say Spencer had nuzzled even further into your shoulder.

“At almost all times,” she said proudly. 

“You’re nuts,” you said, letting your head fall back into the seat. “God, I’m tired.”

Rossi looked out the window, where the hotel finally came into view. “Beds are close. Thank god.”

\-------------------

As you walked into the hotel, a Holiday Inn Express, each member of the team grabbed their room keys and headed to their crappy hotel beds, thankful for the opportunity to sleep.

The ding of the elevator sounded and the door opened, allowing you and Spencer to exit alone; everyone else was on the second floor. Almost, zombie-like you both dragged your go-bags toward the room, taking the keys out and inserting them into their respective locks.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Spencer mumbled, putting his go-bag over his shoulder. “Oh, Y/N?”

“Yea, what’s up?”

“Would you want to go for coffee sometime? Like...a date?” he asked sleepily.

Apparently, not all of your co-workers were straight. “Yea,” you replied, a contented smile gracing your face, “that’d be great.”

“Cool, I’ll meet you at the coffee maker downstairs in the morning,” he chuckled.

You pushed your own room door open and turned to him. “What, you’re not even going to take me out for our first date?”


End file.
